


The Little Warrior

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sole si apprestava lentamente a calare in quella giornata che, per la compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia, sembrava essere interminabile.</p><p>Avevano passato tutta la notte marciando verso Erebor e solo verso l'ora di pranzo Thorin e Gandalf decisero di concedere ai nani una pausa.</p><p>Bofur aveva cucinato per tutti - un lauto pasto avrebbe aiutato i compagni a rimettersi in forze - e, dopo essersi rifocillati qualcuno si concesse un po' di riposo, altri uno svago, altri ancora un piacevole coro per festeggiare l'ormai imminente vicinanza alla loro casa mentre due di essi, con una mazza da guerra in mano, si allontanarono, addentrandosi nella foresta.</p><p>- Colpisci il centro esatto dell’albero, avanti! - la voce profonda di Dwalin quasi fece tremare Ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Warrior

**Titolo:** The Little Warrior  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Dwalin, Ori  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Pre-Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 520  
 **Note: 1.** Il pair non mi piaceva.  
Poi per colpa di un certo Graham McTavish e di un certo Adam Brown che twittano cose molto fluff... Ho provato a vederli insieme.  
No, non è una coppia nel vero senso della parola.  
Ho preferito vedere tra loro un legame diverso...  
Ma spero che, ai sostenitori della coppia, possa comunque piacere la mia visione. .w.  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio amore.  <3  
E a Giulia e a Valery che apprezzano il pair! XD  
 **3.** L’immagine del banner mi ha ispirato la scena fluffosa della ff! Ed appartiene a [Lanimalu](http://lanimalu.blogspot.it/)

**__ **

Il sole si apprestava lentamente a calare in quella giornata che, per la compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia, sembrava essere interminabile.

Avevano passato tutta la notte marciando verso Erebor e solo verso l'ora di pranzo Thorin e Gandalf decisero di concedere ai nani una pausa.

Bofur aveva cucinato per tutti - un lauto pasto avrebbe aiutato i compagni a rimettersi in forze - e, dopo essersi rifocillati qualcuno si concesse un po' di riposo, altri uno svago, altri ancora un piacevole coro per festeggiare l'ormai imminente vicinanza alla loro casa mentre due di essi, con una mazza da guerra in mano, si allontanarono, addentrandosi nella foresta.

\- Colpisci il centro esatto dell’albero, avanti! - la voce profonda di Dwalin quasi fece tremare Ori.

\- S-s-sì! - affermò con poca convinzione, stringendo forte le dita sull’arma che l’altro gli aveva prestato - erano preziose le sue armi ma non avrebbe lasciato che il più piccolo della compagnia si difendese dai nemici con una misera e inoffensiva fionda.

Ori sollevò fin sopra la testa la mazza da guerra di Dwalin ma non riuscì neanche a colpire l’albero.

\- Avanti! Devi colpirlo! - tuonò severo il nano più anziano.

Ori strinse i denti e, provando più e più volte, cercò almeno di indirizzare al centro dell’albero i suoi colpi.  
Ma sembrava come se, arrivato con l’arma vicino alla corteccia, le forze gli venissero meno.

Per quanto si sforzasse i suoi colpi non andavano mai a segno...

 

…

 

Era ormai tardo pomeriggio e il figlio di Fundin si godeva l'ombra, poggiando la schiena sopra la corteccia di un grande albero con un enorme squarcio vicino alla sua base...  
E, sulle sue gambe, un Ori distrutto per la marcia notturna e l’allenamento a cui era stato sottoposto, dormiva placidamente accarezzato dalla leggera brezza serale e dalle grandi ma attente mani dell'altro nano.

Dwalin fissava il più piccolo accarezzandogli i capelli tra l'oro e il rame.  
Era così giovane e innocente...  
Eppure non si era tirato indietro e aveva seguito i suoi fratelli in quella folle avventura per riconquistare una casa che non aveva neanche mai visto.

Era giusto mettere in pericolo una vita così giovane e preziosa?

Ori mugugnò nel sonno, stringendo nella sua, coperta di ferite per lo sforzo di brandire un’arma troppo grande e pesante per lui, la mano di Dwalin.  
Forse quella fu, inconsciamente, la risposta che il piccolo diede al nano guerriero.

Non era forte, né capace in battaglia; la sua giovane età non gli permetteva neanche molta esperienza...  
Eppure era riuscito a sopravvivere ai pericoli, alle battaglie, alle intemperie e ai grandi sforzi che la loro missione stava e sicuramente avrebbe continuato a richiedere!  
Era riuscito, con grandi sforzi, a colpire quell’albero e a romperne la corteccia.  
A far vincere sulla fatica la sua determinazione!

Dwalin si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e chiuse gli occhi concedendosi un breve riposo, continuando però a carezzare il giovane che aveva scelto di addestrare: lo aveva fatto anche con Fili e Kili ma con Ori sentiva qualcosa di diverso.

Sentiva che in quel gracile corpicino addormentato si nascondeva una forza di volontà e un coraggio maggiore anche di quello dei nipoti di Thorin...  
E lui voleva essere il nano che avrebbe tirato fuori da quel piccolo corpo un vero guerriero.

 


End file.
